Princes at Kindergarten
by Celivia
Summary: What will happen if all our princes become kindergarteners? Read and find out ! Brand New File 5 UP!
1. File 1

**Title:** Princes at Kindergarten

**Author: **Celivia

**Summary: **What will happen when all our princes become kindergarteners?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POT

File 1

Today is a wonderful day, and it is the first day of school of the Seigaku Kindergarten!

Many parents brought their beloved children to school, and so as Eiji's family.

At the Kindergarten Entrance---

Sister: Remember to listen to the teachers, Eiji. Don't hug others so often as you did

at home, especially girls. Do not fight with others and do not cry, or you will not look lovely. Also…Listen to me! Madaku(1)…do you remember what we told you yesterday? Don't say your name wrongly. Ok, let's go!

Eiji: ……

Sister: Nani?(2)

Eiji: I don't wanna go to school…

Sister: Rejected. A good boy should go to school every day, until he leaves high school at eighteen.

Eiji: Eighteen?

Sister: That's right, eighteen, which is thirteen years later. Let's go. I promise to bring you to the park after school ok?

Eiji: But…

Sister: There are many Mr. Bear s at school. (This' how she always cheats Eiji, by Mr. Bear.)

Eiji (crying): But I don't want to see you thirteen years later…I will miss you…

Sister: …(nothing to say)

And then----

Teacher: Ok children, remember to love your classmates. Go play yourself.

During the playtime, Eiji met a black haired boy with strange hair style.

Boy: Hello, my name is Oishi Syuichiro. Nice to meet you. What's your name?

Eiji (grin): Kikuha…Opps…Kikumaru Eiji.

Oishi: So can we be friends, Eiji?

Eiji (nod): Yea!

And so, the school life of Eiji begins…

End of File 1

Madaku---Oh My

Nani---What's up


	2. File 2

**Title:** Princes at Kindergarten

**Author: **Celivia

**Summary: **What will happen when our princes all become kindergarteners?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POT.

**A/N: **Sorry for such a late update. 'Cause I have just finished my exam. To make up for this, I promise I will update an interlude after this chapter within this week, that is , if you would like to read. I really want to thanks all the reviewers and all who like this story. I know the first chapter is a bit short but this one will be longer.

Anyway, enjoy!

  


File 2---Lunch Time

Seigaku Kindergarten is a whole day school, and so all the children have to have lunch at school.

And since the principal of the school is such a generous, kind, benevolent lady with indiscriminate love (A/N: Not me. ), it has a different ritual. That is, all the students in the kindergarten will have lunch together in an enormous hall!

In this way, all the students can befriend with each other easily, according to our kind, bene…ah…principle.

And so the children are sitting face to face in squares, at the places designed by teachers, four at a table.

Little Eiji is very lucky, cause he gets to sit with Oishi. (The teacher can't deny she had no intensions…heehee…)

In the hall---

Eiji: Yeah! I gotta sit with Oishi! Oishi are you happy too?

Oishi (smile): Of course. Now, let's eat.

Eiji: Yea!...oh…(look at the food)

Oishi: What's the matter?

Eiji: What's this? (point at some orange thing on the plate)

Oishi: Oh, these are carrots .

Eiji: Ew…I hate carrots…Eiji's not a rabbit…

Oishi: Dame Eiji. Carrots' good for health, especially for us children. My mom told me carrots are rich in vitamin A, which is good for our bones and teeth, and so we should eat more…

Eiji: But…(sigh)

Eiji chooses to ignore Oishi, and start to look at his other two lunchmates.

Opposite to him is a boy with glasses. His face shows no emotions, which gives others a cold feeling like an iceberg. Eiji knew his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. And because Eiji is afraid of cold, he again chooses not to look at him.

Eiji turns to look at the other neighbor. That is a good-looking boy with light brown hair, and he is smiling at Eiji.

In this kind of situation, the first thing Eiji does is of course

  


Ask his name.

Eiji: Ne, my name is Eiji? What is yours?

Boy: Fuji Syusuke.

Eiji (surprised): Fuji! You are that genius that made the teacher faint when you talked to her? You are so great! (A/N: Why is making teachers faint great?)

Fuji(smile) : well…(all he did was just smile at the teacher)

  


Teacher (of Eiji's class): OK children, time for lunch!

  


Eiji glares at the carrots for a while, before he is distracted by his classmates (A/N: see if you can guess who they are. Hint: they are not Seigaku students.) at the table nearby.

Eiji: What are you guys talking about?

Student A: Oh is Kikumaru. OK I can tell you, but remember not to tell anyone or

you'll not be lucky. Ne? J…

Student B: Don't command me!

Eiji?

Student C: The fact is that we are talking about your lunchmate that is the one in front of you next to the brown haired one that is the one with no emotions what is his name ah I can't remember but we were talking about him and we were thinking that he does not act like kindergarten students that he may just pretend to be…but this is none of my business…

Student D: Enough…

Eiji (loud): Haha…Tezuka pretends to be kindergartener!

Tezuka: Kikumaru! 100 Laps!

Eiji: What!

Student A: Sigh…I told you you'll not be lucky…

Oishi: Dame Tezuka…Eiji will have stomach-ache if he ran after lunch…that is not good for his health…and then he will have to go to hospital...then…

Eiji nods quickly.

Teacher: Tezuka chan, you can't order your classmates you know?

Fuji: Sensei? Don't you know that everyone makes Tezuka angry will end up with laps?

Teacher: Didn't your class teacher know this?

Fuji: She knew, and she ran laps with the class…

Teacher: What!

Fuji: at her own wish.

Teacher (faint): …

Fuji (smile): Do you want to run also, Sensei? It is good for health and you can keep fit.

Teacher: ……

  


And so the teacher is rushed to hospital and has to stay there for a week.

-End of File 2-

A/N: Can anyone guess who students A, B,C are? You can tell me your answers in the review.This guessing game will often appear in this story. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Reviews greatly appreciated.


	3. New Year Special

Happy New Year Minna San!

Well, as I've promised, here is a tiny lovely interlude for every one of you!

Hope you all like this New Year present!

As this is not a normal chapter, I will not disclose the answers of the guessing game yet, so you can still keep guessing : ).

Anyway, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Special Chapter One**

  


Daihen! Something terrible happened! Our lovely Eiji is CRYING!

Why? Let us look closer…

  


Eiji (sobs): …

Oishi: What's happened Eiji! Are you hurt or something? How do you feel? OH WHAT SHOULD I DO ! ( hands holding his head) TELL ME EIJI. YOU MAKE ME WORRIED…

Eiji (with red eyes): (pointing to a boy next to him) He…he said Nee-san (sister) will take him to the ice-cream shop after school…but she promised to take me to the park this morning…

Oishi looked at the boy (Who is he? No, he is nobody special so you don't need to guess this time :P). The boy glared at him.

Boy: I am not telling lies. Nee-san really promised me. Demo…I think she hadn't seen you two before, so isn't it none of your business?

Oishi: looked at Eiji, then turned to look at the boy, then back to Eiji again.

He suddenly realized something. (as if a light bulb just popped above his head)

Oishi: Eiji?

Eiji: Huh?

Oishi: Listen at me. See? His sister is not your sister.

Eiji (looks at Oishi with twinkling eyes): Really?

Oishi (stunned): Eh?...Of course.

Eiji (jumps up): Hurrah! Let's go play then, Oishi!

Oishi: …

And so Oishi was pulled away by Eiji.

-The End-

Hope you will all be as happy as Eiji is now all this year long:)

Reviews appreciated.

Ja ne and oyasumi…it is nearly 1 a.m. here…


	4. File 3

**Title:** Princes at Kindergarten

**Author: **Celivia

**Summary: **What will happen when our princes all become kindergarteners?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POT.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I am back. Sorry again for the great delay. Do you still remember the guessing game last time? I am so happy that many of you guess it right.

Congratulations to **ShiningStarlight ! **You got all correct!

The answers are:

A: Sengoku  
B: Akutsu  
C: Ibu

Ok. On with the story shall we ?

  
  


File 3 Eiji is a cat?

  


Since Eiji has met Fuji, the two of them always stick together. Every morning Eiji will go to Fuji's classroom to play with him, and so the poor kindergarten teachers have one more difficult task, that is, to bring this cute little child back to his own classroom.

  


One morning at the Class B classroom------

Eiji: Fuji, Fuji! What're you looking at?

Fuji: A book about animals. See? This is a kitten.

Eiji: Kawaii!

Student(smile): Kikmaru kun like to play and stay around others. I think HE is like a Kitty. Don't you think so? Fuji kun?

Fuji(smile): May I ask who are you?

Student:……

Eiji(sobs): I am NOT a kitty! (run off)

  


Just after Eiji runs away, a tall boy nearby comes close and places his hand on that student's shoulder.

Tall boy: Calm down, Mizuki.

Mizuki: I am calm, Akazawa. (looks up) Oh? Where's Fuji kun?

Akazawa: He went to find Kikumaru. Oh yes, he' got a note for you.

Mizuki takes the note. After reading for a while, he smiles and throw the paper into the bin. ( Mizuki is a good boy  ) He seems less angry now.

(A/N: What's the note says? It's another guessing game. Heehee.)

  


At the Class A classroom------

Lessons start and Fuji has to goes back to his classroom.

The teacher is stunned that Eiji is in his classroom on time !

Teacher: Children, today we have a new student. Say hello to Kawamura and be nice to him.

Art lesson ( I don't know if there is art lesson, Maybe I should say Drawing Time?)--

Oishi: Let's draw with Kawamura san shall we, Eiji?

Eiji ( thinks Kawamura must be a good guy): …Ok.

Oishi(thinks): What's wrong with Eiji today? I've never seen him so unhappy before. Maybe something happened to him? I am his friend but can't help him. I am such a fool…

Kawamura: Thank you so much. (picks up the crayon) BURNING! GREAT! LET'S DRAW TOGETHER, KITTY!

Eiji(cries): I…am NOT a kitty!

Oishi(stunned): …

  
  


At lunchtime-------

Eiji (hugging Fuji): Fuji…everyone called me kitty today…but Eiji is not a kitty.

Fuji: Don't be sad.

Eiji: What were you doing?

Fuji: We were playing games.

Eiji: What game? Eiji want to play too!

Fuji: But Eiji…

Eiji: Please Fuji…

Fuji: …Ok then. Listen carefully. Which animal like to ask "Why" ?

Eiji: Well….Teddy? Snake?

Fuji: …No.

Eiji: Then what's the answer?

Fuji: Kitty!

Eiji: Why?

Fuji smiles.

Eiji?

Fuji continues to smile.

Eiji! (cries) Eiji is not a kitty….

Fuji: Don't cry Eiji. I like Kitty very much.

Eiji: Really?

Fuji: Yep. They are lovely, like Eiji.

Eiji: Really?

Fuji: Really. And so.…..

Eiji: So?

  


Fuji(smile): Eiji is really like a kitty ! 

  


From that day onwards, Eiji has got a nickname------Kitty!

End of File 3

  
  


A/N: I wonder if all of you can get what's happening at the last scene. This game was once played on my friend, who has a nickname "goldfish".

New characters appear in this chapter. More are coming soon!

Hope you like this chapter.

Reviews greatly appreciated.

See ya!


	5. File 4

One day when our cute little kids went to school…

Eiji: Look, Oishi! There's a strange sign over there!

Oishi: There's something written on it, let me see…it says

**Title:** Princes at Kindergarten

**Author: **Celivia

**Summary: **What will happen when our princes all become kindergarteners?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POT.

Eiji: What does it mean?

Oishi: I don't know. Maybe someone left it here. Let's go to school, we're late.

Eiji: Okay.

And so the two children went to school, leaving the sign alone on the street.

The End

  


Just kidding The story just begins.

File 4-----Eiji and the Candy Ba-san (Old lady)

  


In the center of all kindergartens, there is a little candy shop owned by an old lady called Ryuzaki who claims she was a famous tennis coach.

(Ryuzaki Ba-san: See how brilliant I am to locate my store at such a good position!

Author: Why don't you go teach tennis? You'll make more money.

R: My sixth sense tells me the kindergarteners nowadays will become good tennis players, so I will wait till they grow up. Before that I will just sell candies.

A: Why candies?

R: Because then I can see my future students more!)

  


One day after school, our lovely little Sengoku and Akutsu (Random person #1: You called him LOVELY?! A: Of course! Jin is so cute! ) walk by the candy shop.

Sengoku: Jin-chan, let's buy some candies!

Akutsu (being pulled towards the shop): ……

Ryuzaki Ba-san: Welcome Sen –chan and Jin-ch…(being stared by Akutsu).What candies do you like today?

Akutsu: Don't Command Me!

Sengoku: well…

Sengoku looks around, his eyes finally set, on a jar of rainbow candies sitting on the top of a 3-meter-tall shelf.

Sengoku: I want that! Jin-chan wants one too?

Akutsu: I don't like candies.

Sengoku: Okay, but you should try one later. It will make you lucky.

And so our Ryuzaki Ba-san climbs up a ladder carefully and gets down the jar from the top of the shelf, takes out one piece and gives it to Sengoku.

Sengoku: Lucky! Let's go home, Jin-chan.

Ryuzaki Ba-san (puts back the jar and thinks): It's tiring climbing up the ladder, but it's good to see children smile!

  
  


Ten minutes passes and two another two children walk by. This time it's Fuji and his little brother (Yuuta: Who did you call Fuji's little brother?!)…Yuuta.

Fuji (smiles): Let me buy you candy, Yuuta.

Yuuta: I don't…(Fuji already walks away)

Ryuzaki Ba-san: Oh it's Fuji-chan! What do you like today?

Fuji (smiles and points and the top of the shelf): I want one piece of that for Yuuta please.

Ryuzaki Ba-san (looks up at where she just came down from): Are you sure?

Fuji (smiles even more): Yes. Yuuta will love that

Ryuzaki Ba-san: Alright, for the sake of lovely children!

And so our Ryuzaki Ba-san climbs up the ladder again. After seeing the Fuji brothers leave happily, she spots two other kids, Eiji and Oishi.

This time Ryuzaki Ba-san is smart. She did not put back the jar.

Ryuzaki Ba-san (points at the jar): Welcome children, do you want a piece of rainbow candy?

Eiji (looks at the jar for a while): …No.

Ryuzaki Ba-san: Then will you wait for a while? I go put this back on the shelf.

Ryuzaki Ba-san slowly climbs up the ladder and put the jar back. She knows her back can't afford another climbing. Luckily today she plans to close the shop earlier and it's about the closing time.

Ryuzaki Ba-san: Okay Eiji-chan, what candies do you like?

Eiji (points at the rainbow candies jar): I want TWO pieces of that. I want one for Oishi too!

Ryuzaki Ba-san (scream in the heart): WHAT?!

  


Ryuzaki Ba-san pats her back, looks up at the jar, then looks at Eiji and sees the eagerness in his big eyes. Finally, she makes a tough decision:

Never Fails A Cute Child!

For the last time of the day, Ryuzaki Ba-san climbs up and gets the jar.

Eiji: Thanks Obasan! Let's go, Oishi!

Seeing the cute kids leave happily, Ryuzaki Ba-san smiles , and then…

Ryuzaki Ba-san: MY BACK!!

And so Ryuzaki Ba-san stays at the hospital for a month.

  
  


Eiji: Oishi look! Another strange sign!

Oishi: What does this one says…

**The End **

**Hope you like it**

**Reviews appreciated**

Eiji: Strange. We should go tell Mr. Policeman that someone forgets his signs.

Oishi: But the one in the morning is gone, maybe its owner found it. We should just leave this one here.

Eiji: Okay!


	6. File 5 Part I

**Title:** Princes at Kindergarten

**Author: **Celivia

**Summary: **What will happen when our princes all become kindergarteners?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POT.

**A/N: **This is a brand new chapter rather than a rewrite of the removed one. Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter (in case anyone is really waiting ^^).

* * *

-------------------------------------

**File 5 Lesson Plans (Part I)**

**-------------------------------  
**

Meet Mr. E, our new teacher at the kindergarten. Being the only male teacher, this twenty-year-old young man had become the center of attention among the staff.

"Ne, are you sure you can handle the job? Do you have siblings?"

"Well…no, but I love kids and this is my dream job so…."

"But I heard you have a science degree. Wouldn't that be a waste?"

"MY DEAR COLLEAGUES!" entered the principal (Principal: You missed out the "generous, kind, benevolent lady with in… Author (being chased after): continue…)

"Leave the dear boy alone. He is here to take care of the kids, not answer your nosey questions. I bet your next question would be _Do you have a girlfriend _or something like that."

"Then E-kun, do you have one?"

"I…I better get to work."

Despite his gender, Mr. E was a very passionate teacher and this first job was more important to him than anything. Before the first day of work, he had consulted many colleagues on what to teach kids of three years old. And after working days and nights for three days, he came up with some lesson plans.

.

.

.

**Lesson Plan 1 – Finding the Similarity**

"_Listen K-kun, you can ask the kids how several things are similar. For example, show them the pictures of a cat, a dog and a horse, and they will answer you that they are animals, have four legs and so on."_

"_Okay I got it. Thanks."_

And so in our princes' classroom ---

"Now everyone," Mr. E took out several items from a lunch box, "I have with me a donut, a bagel and an onion ring. How are they similar?"

"Food!"

"Yummy!"

"Circles! With holes!" cried Eiji.

"Eiji, what you say is right but I think Sensei is asking about what kind of things they are," said Oishi.

"Good thinking Eiji-kun," said Mr.E, " Even Sensei did not think about…"

"**Cholesterol**," said Inui.

"Pardon?"

"They all have cholesterol, and fats, and high Carole level, according to my calculation."

"..We-l-l….brilliant." "_I can't be beaten by a mere child can I?" _thought Mr .E.

.

.

.

"Okay class second question," Mr. E used the picture cards given by his colleague, "How are the dog, cat and horse similar?"

Most of the class were answering as he expected, until ---

...

"Vertebrates, or mammals to be exact," said Inui.

"Um…Absolutely correct, Inui- kun."

"**Babies!**" said Eiji.

"And why do you think so?"

"Because," Eiji gave a big smile and said," they are the smallest puppy, kitty and horsie I have ever seen. Nee-san said small animals are babies."

Mr. E had to think how to answer this question for the rest of the lesson.

.

.

.

That evening after school-----

"Hey Albert! How's first day of work?"

Hearing his first name, Mr. E turned back to look at his ex-schoolmate. "To be frank, Thomas…

.

.

I have never thought kindergarteners are so smart.

~The End~

* * *

Hope you enjoy reading. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated.

The "Baby" idea is from my own experience, after I called a tiny jellyfish a baby and being corrected by my cousin.

By the way, anyone can guess why I name Mr. E Albert? ^^


End file.
